


Taken

by FaeriMagic



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeriMagic/pseuds/FaeriMagic
Summary: Find this work on:✿DeviantArt✿So I was looking for a random word around me and I saw "Taken". Imediately, I thought of Alphonse from FMA.And so, this became a FanPoetry. That doesn't even sound right. >.<





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Find this work on:  
> ✿ [DeviantArt](http://fav.me/d37k54v) ✿
> 
> * * *
> 
> So I was looking for a random word around me and I saw "Taken". Imediately, I thought of Alphonse from FMA.
> 
> And so, this became a FanPoetry. That doesn't even sound right. >.<

No body to have.  
No warmth to feel.  
Only a cold soul  
In a metal cage.  
This is not me.  
Not I.  
The 'I' I was  
Is gone.  
Taken.


End file.
